The present invention relates to an improved basement piles and basement construction method associated therewith.
The construction of the basement of a building can be completed by various methods. The conventional method of forming the basement of a building is the so-called "continuous wall method," which consists of the steps of forming a continuous wall at the construction site, excavating the earth work from the site, and starting the formation of the basement. It is known that this procedure is very complex and labor-consuming.
An improved method of constructing a basement was developed in Japan and referred to as the TAKENAKA method. This method consists of the steps of constructing the basement on the construction site, excavating the earthwork beneath the basement construction and sinking and firmly installing the preformed basement gradually in the construction site. This TAKENAKA method has enjoyed great popularity, and so has been widely used, in the architecture industry. Therefore, the detailed procedures thereof will not be discussed herewith. Although the TAKENAKA method is very good, said method suffers from two significant problems. The quality and nature of the earthwork are different from construction site to construction site. Once the pre-formed basement is inclined during the procedure of sinking the same into the construction site, it often is very difficult, even impossible, to correct the inclination of said basement. In order to ensure that the basement is sank smoothly and evenly into the construction site, complicated supporting mechanisms are required which affect the overall effectiveness of the method.